The Tinny
The Tinny & Max Movie (or simply Tinny & Max in UK) is a 2005 American computer-animated action-adventure comedy film based on the video game series of the same name. It was directed by Jake Sharratt and Jeremy Carpenter, written by Chris Jones, and animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks. The film produced by JeremySoft Animation and Nickelodeon Movies distributed by Paramount Pictures. It was released in the United States on September 9, 2005, received mixed reviews from critics and has grossed over $346 million. Plot Coming soon! Production The success of the Tinny & Max Toons series which according to JeremySoft employee "validated" the idea of creating a feature film. The first image from the film was revealed in November 2003. in addition, JeremySoft and Paramount will spend roughly $100 million for the marketing and distribution of the film. The Making of The Tinny & Max Movie was released on VideoNow Color on April 2005. The plot was reused into the 2016 film The Angry Birds Movie. Release The film was initially scheduled to be released on December 16, 2005, but it was pushed back to September 9, 2005. A teaser trailer of the film was released on October 15, 2004, and it is attached to theatrical releases of The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, later prints of Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, Fat Albert, and it made the last appearance on Son of the Mask. It was also seen on Paramount Home Entertainment DVD and VHS releases of one volumes of Tinny & Max Toons: Season 2, the Complete First Season of Doggy Tales, on Nickelodeon DVD/VHS releases of Spongebob Sqaurepants: The Complete 2nd Season, Sponge for Hire, Home Sweet Pineapple, and Fear of a Krabby Patty, The Tj's World Kids Movie, All Grown Up!: O'Brother!, All Grown Up And Loving It, and Interview With A Campfire, The Fairly OddParents: Timmy's Top Wishes, and The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, and on the DVD/VHS releases of Steamin' Hot, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, and JeremyToons: Reality Check. The film's second trailer was released on March 18, 2005 with Itsy Bitsy Spider. A third trailer was attached to theatrical showings of Madagascar on May 27, 2005. The following month, TV spots were also aired. When this movie released on home media on January 11, 2006, the final trailer got updated to represent that release. So far, it shows up on the PHE DVD release of Nick Picks 3, Spongebob Sqaurepants: Lost in Time and Karate Island, The Adventures of Jay, Yours, Mine & Ours, Nick Picks 4, Doggy Tales: Dog goes Work: The Complete 2nd Season, Nacho Libre, Nick Picks Holiday, Barnyard, and Tinny & Max Toons: Season 2, Volume 2. The film was released in UK on August 12, 2005, and in the United States on September 9, 2005. Home media The Tinny & Max Movie was released on DVD on January 11, 2006. A 3D version of the film was released on Blu-ray 3D on October 16, 2013. An extremely rare VHS of the film was also released on January 11, 2006. Reception Critical respons The Tinny & Max Movie ''was well-received. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported an 75% approval rating with an average rating of 9/10 based on 83 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads, "''The Tinny & Max Movie is just a great animated films based on the video games series, Unlike live-action video games movies, JeremySoft done it again, and this time, The film becomes JeremySoft legend." On Metacritic, the film has received a weighted average score of 99 out of 100 based on 9 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Box office The Tinny & Max Movie ''opened in more than 4,673 movie theaters on its 2005 release, grossing $95.4 million in North America and $19 in other territories for a worldwide total of $17.4 million. In the United States and Canada, the film grossed $18.3 million on its opening day, earning a total of $53 million for the weekend (with 25% of the gross coming from 3D screenings), finishing second at the box office behind Madagascar. The film was released in 44 overseas markets in the month of September and October head of its North American release. It earned an estimated $16.9 million in its opening weekend from 4 countries on 629 screens. It added $45.4 million in its second weekend from 10 countries. It had the biggest opening day of all-time for an animated film in Indonesia and Malaysia and Paramount Pictures biggest opening day of all-time in Indonesia. Also, it set the record for the biggest opening weekend of all-time for an animated film in Brazil ($6 million), Indonesia and Malaysia. In Australia, it opened with $5.8 million. In U.K., Ireland and Malta, the film received the widest release ever for an animated film — across 628 screens — and grossed an estimated $21.5 million. Elsewhere, Poland, Czech Republic, Slovakia and New Zealand all opened No. 1. The film closed on May 5, 2006, after grossing $573,839,276 domestically, along with $80,000,000 overseas, for a worldwide total of $735,414,552. Produced on a $900 million budget, the film was a huge box office smash and is the fourth highest-grossing film of 2005 behind Madagascar, ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Accolades Coming soon! Transcript Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcript To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Trivia * In the scene where the chandelier with Evil Torpedo Penguin and Tinny is falling down in castle, Larry RPG can be seen briefly on a TV in a room. When the pot falls through the castle, All Grown Up! episode Bad Kimi can be seen briefly on the TV in the room. * All the dogs have their Toons designs * The movie, "All Dogs Go to Heaven", is parodied in one scene in which a movie made by the Shadow Birds is titled, "All Birds Go to Heaven". Category:Films Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia